Pilot Systems
The means to which a pilot can control a Tactical Surface Fighter are mainly from a combination of mechanical controls and neurological system links. Unlike most pilot systems, those used in TSFs are far more advanced, and their technologies are often linked to the history of humanity's space race and TSF development itself. Cockpit Systems *Type-92 Cockpit Block :: A cockpit block system adopted by Imperial Japan in 1992, the Type-92 is a standardized cockpit system manufactured by the United States. The cockpit system is fully ejectable, usually from the rear of the TSF that it is mounted upon, and contains the electronics needed to slave the TSF's optics to the retinal projectors of the pilot's suits. An exoskeleton system is usually equipped into the suit to facilitate a ground-based escape after ejection. *Two-Seater Cockpit Block :: A larger, two-seater variant of the Type-92, this version of the standard equipment was built to accomodate two people for easier control over a TSF's systems; for example, one pilot might focus only on maneuvering while the other controlled weapons systems. *XG-70d Cockpit Block :: A two-seater cockpit system, the XG-70d's cockpit block omits a great deal of modularity in favor of mounting the latest systems in TSF control. The front pilot controls the weapons, while the rear pilot is in charge of navigation. Exoskeleton Systems *Type-87 Exoskeleton :: A human-sized exoskeleton system that partially covers the wearer's body, the Type-87 exoskeleton system serves both as the control system of the user's TSF when attached to the cockpit block, and as the first and often last line of defense against the BETA for any pilot stranded behind enemy lines. With the bare minimum of armor covering the user's arms and legs over his/her pilot suit, the system is more equipped for carrying the pilot far from any potential enemies than as an actual combat option. The exoskeleton system can be removed from the TSF it is equipped with and replaced with more permanent control modules if the user so desires. *Type-89 Feedback Protector :: A self-contained powered armor system developed for emergency purposes, the Type-89 Feedback Protector differs from the US-made Hardyman in many ways. Firstly, the system is stored in the Type-92 Cockpit block as a fallback for pilots that have ejected; the Type-89 can be attached to the Type-97 Exoskeleton the pilot is already wearing in such an event, amplifying the speed and strength of the escaping pilot. :: Likewise for a suit system not designed for combat, the Type-89 Feedback Protector lacks armor in several key areas, instead relying on mobility to provide protection. Despite its shortfalls in combat, the base design is versatile enough that the UN has refitted several of these units to serve as equipment for security troopers in Yokohama Base. Reinforced Suit The Reinforced Suit is the standard pilot suit of all pilots operating TSFs, designed to protect all pilots from the risks and rigors of piloting a TSF. Its midsection is made of a reactive material that hardens upon detecting a sudden shock or blow, and a strong neck brace protects pilots from suffering neck injuries during high-G maneuvers. The entire suit is locked into the pilot seat via two locking bolts at the lower back and four more in the suit's lower leg regions. Despite its apparent material thiness, the suit can insulate the pilot from moderate differences in external temperatures, and contains electronics to regulate and record a pilot's vital signs. All these functions are run by a battery pack that can stretch up to 72 hours in usage when running at the bare minimum; it can last for 12 hours running all systems at maximum, and when the pilot is seated in a TSF the battery will automatically refill its charge from the TSF's power source. The Reinforced Suit is also equipped with the latest in combat avionics and pilot systems; its headset is capable of high-resolution retinal projection of combat data without the need of a display screen, and can remotely connect to the TSF's comms system within a 400-meter radius. The suit also constantly records and compares the pilot's performance and reactions to compare with older data to allow for easy analysis of combat records, allowing for improvement on the pilot's part. At its core, the Reinforced Suit is a highly-advanced development of 1960s spacesuit technology; not only can it hold advanced electronics, but it can handle human functions as well. The Reinforced Suit has a water pack that can hold up to 2 liters of liquid; in an emergency, an onboard filtration system can purify the pilot's urine into potable water. Storage of feces is also possible up to 500 grams; however, the synthethic food served to frontline troops and field rations are engineered for maximum digestibility and contains drugs that surpress intestinal functions, making this a minor concern. The midsection coloring of the suits vary from model to model. Trainees are usually given light-colored suits to help instructors quickly identify signs of bleeding and other injuries; the midsection material can be quickly dissolved or torn if in the way. The form-hugging suit also has another psychological function; to represent equality and tear down such civilian thoughts like modesty in-between man and woman, since the battlefield makes distinction for neither. Combatants, however, get different suits depending on which nation and which branch of the armed forces they serve. An external jacket is also provided for the pilot in the event of outdoor work. Reinforced Suit Types Japanese Reinforced Suits The Japanese have their own Reinforced Suit systems, but choose to adopt the United Nation's Type-99 as their new model for its improved effeciency. The Imperial Royal Guards have their own Reinforced Suit for better interface performance with their Type-00s. nipponjins.png|Type-00 Reinforced Suit used by the Imperial Royal Guards, color-coded to rank status. japanese 2.png|Left to right: Comparison between the trainee versions of the Type-99 Reinforced Suit and the combat versions; both are in United Nations colors. kamen rider ahoge.png|Special Reinforced Suit worn by the 00 Unit in Alternative. honest to god hardworking, kind, polite japanese people.png|Male and female Type-99 Reinforced Suit in United Nations colors, as it appears in The Day After. imperial hearts.png|Female Type-99 Reinforced Suit in Imperial Army colors. American Reinforced Suits American Reinforced Suits are used across their military, with color schemes denoting the branch of the military that an individual serves in. ameri alternative.png|Female and male American Reinforced Suit as they appear in Alternative, US Army colors. the britishpeople from across the sea.png|Male American Reinforced Suit as it appears in The Day After and later works, US Army colors. semper fi.png|Female and male American Reinforced Suit, US Marines colors. European Reinforced Suits The amalgamation of countries and cultures that make up the European Union Force means that while they may have standardized the equipment used, their apperance and colors vary from country to country, or even from squadron to squadron. Europeans.png|Male and female European Reinforced Suit, United Nations colors. Euro_cerberus_2.png|Male and female European Reinforced Suit, Zerberus Bataillon colors. euro pasta.png|Male European Reinforced Suit, Italian Army colors. euro cerberus.png|Custom colors used by the Zerberus Battaillon. Left to right: Wilfried von Aichberger, Sigelinde von Fahrenhorst, and Gerhard von Ralerstein. Gallery The kasumi office chair.jpg|XG-70d Susanoo cockpit configuration. Lawnchair.jpg|Art from Integral Works of the Type-87 Exoskeleton as a cockpit interface. gp02 in type99 wear.jpg|Type-99 Reinforced Suit as it appears in Integral Works. type-89 coffin padding.png|Wireframe view of the Type-89 exoskeleton. Exoskeleton with delicious human filling.png|Wireframe view of the Type-89 Exoskeleton equipped on the Type-89 Feedback Protector. Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:The Day After Category:The Euro Front Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Total Eclipse